Help me to get up
by Kaeru Aka
Summary: Emily wants to make her drivers license and asks Jayden for help. Everything changes after an accident caused by her, will Jayden forgive her for what she has done to him? Will he quit being a Power Ranger?
1. Part 1: Blurry

Chapter 1: Blurry

Authorsnote: Hey everyone! I'm Heavy Metal Rocka and this is my first fanfic based on the Power Rangers Samurai story with my ideas. Here's the story: Emily wants to make her drivers license that she can drive Serena to the hospital in case of emergence. She asks Jayden for help because he already got his license. They go together on trips and everything seems to be allright until an accident caused by Emily changes everything. She regrets what she has done Jayden, will he ever forgive her?

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own anything of Power Rangers Samurai.

Here you go, hope you like it! :)

...

It was on a normal morning, everyone was sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast. Emily just woke up and went to eat with the others.

"Good morning everyone" she said happily. "Morning Emily" greeted her the others back. She sat down on a spare place next to Mia and started eating cereals, then she noticed that Jayden and Lauren are missing. "Where are they?" she asked assuming they were surely busy with practicing their Symbol Power or sparring with each other. "Training" answered Mike with a mouth full of cereal, her suspicion was proven right. As they finished eating, all went to change into their training outfits.

Meanwhile outside in the training yard Jayden and Lauren were sparring with each other deeply focused, they didn't notice the others coming out. They saw Jayden and Lauren and were just impressed how good they were. Lauren attacked Jayden and managed to knock the sword out of his hands and it fell down behind him. She aimed for another attack but Jayden dodged and made a backflip, he grabbed his sword as he landed and blocked Lauren's next attack. Their swords clung as they blocked each others attack. The siblings looked at one another and both started panting. "You're getting better." - "Same for you sis." they said between breaths.

Emily finally broke the silence of the other Rangers, "wow, amazing" was all she could say. The Red Rangers finally noticed the others standing there and watching them. "Thanks" they said in unison. "I think you two should take a break" said Ji as he came out. "Thanks Ji, but I think we're allright." - "Jayden, you two are training very hard. I don't want you to collapse because of exhaustion, please you need to have some rest." Both siblings nodded and went to sit down on the bench.

Mia and Emily went inside to get them towels and something to drink. Emily was filling up two glasses with water. "They are training very hard, I'm worried about them. They're pushing themselves to the limits every day, they should exaggerate it." - "You're right Em, I'm worried about them too like all the others, but I think Lauren and Jayden know how much they can take. Let's go outside now, I'm sure they are very thirsty." As they went outside, Kevin and Antonio were already sparring, Mike was hitting the dummy. "Here" they offered the towels and drinks to Jayden and Lauren. "Thanks" said both and emptied the glasses fast. "Come on Mia, let's start training." Ji remained watching the other Rangers spar and so did the Red Rangers.

Lauren recovered from the training by now, but she moticed that Jayden was still breathing heavily and looking very exhausted. "Jayden, are you allright? You don't look very good." - "I'm fine, don't worry." - "Are you sure?" she knew he lied. - "Yeah, really sure. I'm fine, like I said." He stood up and went over to Mike. "Hey Mike, you want to spar?" but before he could answer Emily stopped sparring with Mia and interrupted him "Jayden wait, can I spar with you first? I wanted to show you some moves" she said but honestly she just didn't want him to get too exhausted again. She's the weakest of them and he wouldn't be using that much energy to spar with her. "Yeah, sure. Mia, can you go then and spar with Mike?" - "Allright, come on Mike." she said and they started sparring. Lauren looked worried at Mentor as Jayden and Emily attacked each other. " Don't worry, he knows what he does. You should rest a bit longer."

Jayden easily blocked every attack from her and striked her a few times. "Em, you're fighting good, but have to give more power in your attacks. Come on, try again. Give everything in this attack." - "Allright" she took a deep breath and prepared herself for the attack, Jayden took a defense position. He was suddenly overwhelmed from the exhaustion which made everything around him go black for a second. But exactly in this moment Jayden couldn't see the attack coming and Emily striked him right in the face, he fell hard on the ground. She was shocked what happened, she was sure he would block her. That's why she dared to attack him that hard.

"Jayden!" screamed Lauren as she jumped off the bench and ran to him like others. He held his face in agony, Lauren shook him gently. "Jayden, do you hear me?" she asked worried. He opened his eyes slowly, everything around him was blurry. Lauren carefully moved his hand from his face to see if he was injured badly. She was shocked as she saw all the blood on his face seeming to run from his nose. She started to clear up his face with a towel Mia just gave her, he hissed at every slight touch from Lauren. "Dude, you look pretty messed up." - "Mike!" said Kevin. "Jayden, how do you feel? Can you see me, how many fingers are there?" she held three fingers infront of him. - "A b-bit dizzy. I-I don't k-k-now, e-everything is bl-l-urry..." he said in shaking voice. "We should get him inside." said Antonio. Emily remained quite all the time, she was just standing there looking at them deep in thoughts. She was shocked how she could do that, she hurt Jayden. She started crying and ran into the Shiba house. "Emily!" screamed everyone.


	2. Part 2: Please dont cry

Chapter 2: Please don't cry

Author's note: Thanx for the reviews! Here you go, the next part. :)

...

"I think she needs some time alone to realize what just happened, it seems that she's a bit shocked to have knocked out Jayden." said Mia looking in the direction that Emily just left. "Let's get you inside now." said Lauren as she helped Jayden to stand up, he was still holding the towel in his face because the bleeding still didn't stop. She took his free arm and held it around her neck, with her other hand she supported him from falling. Like that Lauren amd Jayden went slowly into the house followed by the others. They made their way into the infirmary while Mia went to get a bowl of water and some more towels.

In the infirmary Jayden slowly sat down on a bed as Mia came in. "Jayden, you should lay back. That should stop the bleeding a bit." told him Lauren as she gently laid him down and fluffed the pillows. She took the towel from his face only to see that his face and the towel were still full of blood. "You're still bleeding, that's not good." she said as she dunked a clean towel into the bowl of water and wringed it out. She gently started to clean up his face, but Jayden hissed at the slightest touch. "Sorry, Jayden." - "I-It's all-righ-t, I-I'm f-ine. It j-ju-st b-burns a b-bit..."

"That's not good." said Ji who until now remained quiet. "What do you mean?" asked him Antonio as everyone looked at Ji. "Well, I think this isn't just simple nosebleeding. If it would be, the bleeding would have stopped by now, but because that's not the case I think that Emily caused a bit more damage. It's also unusual that he is still speaking in a shaking voice which could mean that there is a slight concussion." All looked at him shocked.

"We should get him to the hospital." said Mike. "N-no! I-I'm fine, n-no n-need to g-go." he replied but Lauren gave him a worried look. "Jayden, you need to go to the hospital. Please? I'm coming with you, okay?" - "N-no, real-l-y it's al-l-right." Lauren looked over to Mentor to help her convince Jayden.

"Listen Jayden, I know you hate hospitals but your injury seems to be serious. You're still speaking in a shaking voice, your vision is blurry and you won't stop bleeding. These are all symptoms for a brain damage but I'm not sure, it's better to let a doctor have a look. Please Jayden, if you resist I will forbid you to train for a long time." That convinced Jayden and he nodded slightly. "B-but can we g-go at nigh-t-t?"

"Why at night and not now?" asked Lauren surprised. "B-be-cause of Emily. I-I th-ink she b-blames her-sel-lf pr-et-ty hard right-t n-now. I-It wou-ld m-make i-it worse i-if she k-knows t-that I-I'm g-going to the hosp-pit-al, she woul-d b-blame her-sel-lf even har-der." They all exchanged glances as Kevin said "Jayden's right. Emily is surely blaming herself for everything, if she knows that she injured him seriously she wouldn't come out of her room." Lauren looked over at Jayden "Allright, we go at night, but you promise me not to make any trouble at the hospital. I know you hate hospitals but you know that I love you and won't ever let something happen to you. I'll go and kick some butts if it's necessary, promise?" she looked at him waiting for his response. "P-promise. C-can I j-just m-make sure t-that Emi-ly is al-l-right?" - "Okay, I think you're the only one she would talk to right now. But then you go to rest a bit." she said as she helped him stand up. "Y-you c-can let g-go n-now, i-it's f-fine." - "You sure?" she asked worried but let go as he nodded and went out of the room. "How can he see where her room is if his vision is blurry? asked Mike curiously. "He knows the house pretty good, he doesn't need to see to know where he is going." replied Mentor.

Jayden made his way slowly to Emily's room. He stood infront of the door and heard her cry, he knocked on the door. "Go away..." responded Emily from the other side. "P-please Em, i-it's me. I-I j-just want to m-make sure y-you're al-l-right." he said trying hard to speak in his normal voice. Emily opened the door and looked at him with the blood soaked towel in his face, the tears she just wiped away came back rolling down her cheek. "P-please don't c-cry, every-t-thing is fine, i-it doesn't even hurt-t." She looked at him knowing he lied. "I'm sorry Jayden. I didn't want to hit you that hard and hurt you. You said that I have to give everything in one attack and I was sure you would block it, that's why I dared to attack you like that. I'm so sorry. I would understand it if you're mad at me." she said between sobs.

"I-I'm not m-mad at you, i-it's not your faul-lt. I-I was somewhere el-se with my thou-ghts. Y-you did every-y-thing right, y-you shouldn't b-blame your-sel-lf t-that hard." Emily smiled slightly. "Thank you Jayden, I feel better now." she said and gave him carefully a little hug, afraid not to hurt him more.

"Why are you speaking in a shaking voice?" - "Don't worry, t-that will g-go away. Are y-you sure y-you're okay n-now?" - "Yeah, thanks Jayden." she smiled and went again to her room and laid down on her bed, she immediately fell asleep. Jayden took a blanket and covered her up. He went back to the infirmary where everyone was waiting to hear if Emily was allright. "And?" asked Mia. "She's fine, she's sleep-in-g right n-now." he responded and laid back down on the bed feeling a bit dizzy from walking around. "You should get some rest, I'll wake you up when we need to go." With that everyone went out, Lauren stayed at Jayden's side.

She took the blanket and covered him up, when she started to clean up his face again. "The bleeding seems to have finally stopped a bit. You look pale, how do you feel?" she asked him worried while still cleaning his face. "I-I j-just feel a b-bit dizzy again, t-that's all." - "Maybe because of the bleeding, you lost pretty much blood and it hasn't stopped for good." she said and put a wet washcloth on his forehead. "Try to rest a bit, you're still exhausted. I'll be here." She was holding his hand as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	3. Part 3: Jayden!

Chapter 3: Jayden!

Author`s note: Thanx for all your reviews and for following my story! Please feel free to share ideas if you got some, I appreciate that. Please enjoy the next chapter! :)

...

After a few hours Ji came in to check on Jayden and Lauren.

„How is he doing?" asked Mentor the female Red Ranger, who until now hasn`t left her gaze off Jayden and is still holding his hand. She seemed to be in deep thoughts but snapped out of them to answer Ji. „The bleeding almost stopped. He sleeps very deeply." - „Good to hear that. It`s getting late, we should wake him up soon." said Ji.

After a moment of silence Lauren asked in a sadly voice „Hey Ji, why does he push himself that hard?" Mentor Ji sighed and answered „I don`t know Lauren. As the Red Ranger you have to train hard and you have to push yourself to be at your best. You both know that very well, you two as members of the Shiba family and leaders of the Power Rangers team have a great burden to bear to save the world."

Lauren seemed to be thinking a few moments before replying „But he pushes himself too hard, he trains `till exhaustion. Today in the training he didn`t fully recover as we took a break. He was too exhausted and almost collapsed, but he still wanted to go and train again with the others. I`m just worried Ji, he`s my brother and I don`t want him to get hurt. As he got injured by Fiera, it tore me apart to see in how much pain he was as I treated his wounds." She said trying hard not to cry. „I just don`t want to loose him."

„I understand your worry Lauren, but you know Jayden. He won`t stop training until you defeated the last Nighlok, he cares about others first before he thinks about himself."

„Yeah, he always had a big heart." she smiled and stroke a strand of Jayden`s hair out of his face.

(After a moment of silence)

„I`m sorry Lauren, but as much as I want to let Jayden rest, it is more important that we wake him up now to go to the hospital. I`ll go out and get the car ready." - „Allright." Lauren replied, thinking the same as Ji. She would have liked to let her brother sleep right now, but she also had to make sure that he was allright and that he wasn`t seriously injured.

„Jayden..." whispered Lauren, gently shaking him. After a few moments he woke up, slowly opening his eyes and looking at Lauren. „We have to go already?" he asked rubbing his eyes and slowly sitting up. „Yeah, it`s time. Sorry that I had to wake you up, you were sleeping so quietly. Do you feel a bit better?"

„Yeah, but I`m still a bit tired and everything`s still blurry." - „We`ll get that fixed at the hospital and when we come back you can sleep. Hey, at least you don`t speak anymore in a shaky voice." she said and helped him to get up. As soon as Jayden was standing more or less stable she let go of him and went over to his closet to get him some clothes to change. As she found something she handed it to Jayden.

„Here, you should get changed, you`re still in your training clothes." Lauren said as she gave him a red sweater and a pair of blue jeans. „I`ll go and get you a jacket in the meantime."

„I don`t think I would need a jacket Lauren. You just gave me a sweater and it isn`t that cold outside."

„Please Jayden, I don`t want you to catch a cold." she answered trying to convince him.

„I appreciate your `big sister duties` with trying to protect me and everything, but sometimes you`re a bit overprotective." he answered back.

„You`re my little brother Jayden and I will always be there for you. I`m sorry if I`m a bit overprotective, but you`re the only family I have left and I don`t want to loose you." She started to cry and hugged Jayden, he hugged her back and said „ Please don`t cry, I don`t like it to see you sad, I didn`t mean to make you cry. You`re not going to loose me and neither am I going to loose you. I would never leave you alone."

Lauren let go of him and wiped her tears away. „Just promise me one thing." - "What?" - „Please stop pushing yourself `till exhaustion."

„But-" before he could finish Lauren interrupted him „I know that as the Red Rangers we have to push ourselves and be at our best and keep getting better. But if you`re near to collapse, you have to stop and take a break, you saw what happened today."

There were some seconds of silence before Jayden replied „Allright, I promise to take more breaks in training and you promise me not to be overprotective." Lauren laughed and said „Promise."

She went out and saw Mia coming out of Emily`s room and Mia asked „Are you going now? Do you need something?" - „No, thanks Mia. We`ll be going in a few moments until Mentor prepares the car. Is Emily still sleeping?" - „Yes, you should go before she wakes up."answered Mia.

Lauren then turned around and noticed that Jayden didn`t follow her out of his room. She went back with Mia and saw Jayden sitting on the bed.

„Jayden, are you allright? You don`t look very good..." said Lauren worried, immediately rushing to his side followed by Mia.

"I`m fine Lauren..." but suddenly he started coughing, which made Lauren worry even more. "I`ll bring him a glass of water." offered Mia and she went to the kitchen. Lauren noticed Jayden`s unsteady breathing, she wanted to feel his forehead with her hand to see if he had a fever but he backed away coughing harder and catching for air.

"Jayden!" screamed Lauren, a bit angry that he backed away. "I just want to see if you got fever, please."

"I told you...I'm fine...Lauren..." he said coughing between the words.

"Your coughing sounds bad Jayden, maybe you catched a cold. Please..." - But she was cut off by the now heavier coughs of Jayden. He slowly removed the hand that he was covering his mouth with to catch some air as he saw Lauren. She just sat there staring at him shocked, as well as himself as they both saw the blood on his hand. Jayden was coughing blood.

At this moment Mia came back, she let out a small scream of shock and let the glass of water she brought fall down. It shattered into hundreds of pieces and the water splashed everywhere on the floor, getting Mia back from the shock. She immediately searched for a cloth and as she found one, she started to clean Jayden's hand and mouth. She looked over at Lauren who was still sitting there and staring at Jayden, tears slowly falling down her cheeks.

"Lauren..." was all Jayden managed to say before he coughed some blood again, which made Lauren snap out of the shock.

"Jayden!" screamed Lauren, wiping her tears away. She couldn't cry now, she needed to focus on Jayden and get him to the hospital as fast as possible.

"I'll go and ask Mentor if the car is already prepared, we must hurry now!" with that Mia ran off.

The worry was clearly visible on Lauren's face as she cleaned up her brother's hand and mouth from the blood. Jayden remained silent, afraid to cough again blood if he spoke. Lauren saw that Jayden looked very pale and exhausted. He also seemed to be a bit afraid and shocked of what just happened. Comprehensible, he had just coughed up blood.

Jayden closed his eyes for a moment, feeling very exhausted. Lauren saw her chance and reached her hand out to feel his forehead. This time he didn't back away, he felt too tired right now to argue with his sister. "Jayden, you're burning up!" said Lauren and he slowly opened his eyes to look into his sister's worried ones. "You're having a high fever, we should get you fast to the hospital before it gets worse." she said calmly, but also trying to emphasize the urge to get Jayden the medical attention he needed. She helped him slowly to stand up and supported him as they started to make their way to the car outside the Shiba house. As they walked through the hallway, they saw the others standing there as Mia just explained what happened.

"Is the car ready?" asked Lauren the other Rangers.

"Yeah, Mentor is already waiting for you outside." answered Antonio.

Lauren felt Jayden become heavier leaning on her, he started coughing again and nearly collapsed but the others jumped in time to catch him.

"Jayden..." whispered Lauren full of worry as she saw again the blood Jayden coughed up.

"Dammit man, that's not good." said Mike. At first the others couldn't believe that Jayden's condition was that bad as Mia told them what happened, but they had the proof now. "You should hurry guys." said Kevin as all helped Jayden and Lauren to get to the car, standing nearby in case Jayden would fall again.

They opened the front door of the house and went over to the car where Mentor was already sitting in and waiting. They opened the back door of the car and helped Lauren and Jayden to sit down.

"How is he?" asked Mentor, but already knew the answer as he saw Jayden in his bad condition.

"Not so good." responded Lauren. Jayden was really exhausted now, he could barely sit and keep his eyes open. Lauren let him lay down and rest his head in her lap. The others said goodbye to them and told Jayden to get well soon and with that they closed the doors of the car. Ji started the car and drove through the gate. The others remained standing there looking at them drive away.

"I hope Jayden is going to be okay." said Mia breaking the silence.

"We all hope so." added Antonio and they all headed back inside.

"Hey guys, what about Emily? What if she wakes up and the others aren't back by then?" asked Kevin suddenly and they all exchanged looks as Mia then said "Jayden only agreed to go to the hospital if we don't tell Emily, she would only worry and blame herself again."

"Mia is right. So if she wakes up, we would just have to lie." suggested Mike.

"I don't like that idea, but it's the easiest thing to do. Let's just hope she won't wake up so we don't have to fool her." said Mia. "I'm going to make some dinner, we haven't eaten yet." said Antonio making his way to the kitchen. Mia went to clean up the glass she broke earlier in Jayden's room, Kevin went to train and Mike wanted to play video games. Emily remained sleeping, not aware of what was happening around her.


	4. Part 4: Hospital visit

Chapter 4: Hospital visit

Author`s note: Thanx for all your reviews and thanx to those who added my fanfic to their favorites/alerts! I appreciate your comments, please feel also free to share any ideas concerning my fanfic. If you have any ideas you can put them in your review or PM me. I`m happy to see that so many people are reading my story! This part holds many medical details, I looked everything up in the internet and tried to make it as accurate as possible but I`m not a doctor. Sorry for any inaccuracies if there are any, you can blame the internet for it. :) Thanx again and have fun with the next part :)

...

Ji, Lauren and Jayden were on their way to the hospital, but they got stuck in a traffic jam and are waiting now.

„How far is it to the hospital?" asked Lauren her Mentor, not leaving her gaze from Jayden who was still lying in her lap.

„We would be there in about 10 to 15 minutes if we wouldn`t be stuck in this traffic jam. There might have been an accident or something else, I don`t know how long it will take to clear the road. Either way, how is Jayden holding up?"

„He`s asleep now and fortunately not coughing, but his fever has risen. I hope we will get there soon before his condition gets worse." Lauren removed her hand from Jayden`s forehead and was now stroking some hair strands away from his face. Suddenly he started coughing again, Lauren gently rolled him a bit to the side so that he wouldn`t choke on his coughs. Unfortunately he was coughing blood again, this time even more than before and he was struggling to catch some air between the coughs.

„Jayden..." is all Lauren could say, the worry clearly remarkable in her voice as she waited for Jayden to catch enough air so that she could lay him down again to rest. Mentor gave her a cloth which he luckily had in the car and Lauren started to clean Jayden`s hand and mouth from the blood, trying hard to stay calm and not to cry. She told herself that she couldn`t cry now, she had to stay strong for Jayden.

"Hold on Jayden, we try to get you to the hospital as fast as possible. We`re trapped in a traffic jam, it will take us a bit longer but please hold on." Lauren tried desperately to keep her nerves calm in this situation.

"...Lauren..." managed Jayden to choke out slightly above a whisper, his throat sore from coughing. Lauren jumped as she heard Jayden say her name. She leaned her ear closer to him to hear him better and that he wouldn`t have to use his voice too much.

"Jayden? What is it? Are you alright?" she asked panicked.

"...Nothing...please stop panicking...You`re acting like...I`m going to die..." he said between heavy breaths. He even chuckled a bit to lighten Lauren`s panicked and frightened mood, but his chuckle was immediately followed by another cough, luckily this time no blood.

"Sorry Jayden. I just want to make sure you`re alright."

"...Don`t worry...about me...I`m fine..." But every time Jayden spoke, he would just begin to cough harder with every word. He didn`t notice that he was shivering as Lauren took off her jacket and wrapped it around him, snuggling him closer to her to warm him up.

"...Thanks..." he muttered tiredly, trying to open his eyes to look at his sister but he was too exhausted.

"Are you feeling better now?" asked Lauren, again checking his fever. He didn`t answer which only confirmed his bad condition despite the fact that he was still burning up. She gently stroke his cheek, relieved to see that he has fallen asleep, he needed all the rest he could get.

"We are moving again." said Ji, who remained silent all the time and was just looking at the road, desperate waiting for any kind of movement. He was glancing back from time to time to see how Jayden was doing, he didn`t talk because he wanted to give Lauren some time with her brother alone.

"Finally..." answered Lauren, a bit annoyed why it took so long but mostly relieved to get Jayden now to the hospital.

As they arrived there, Ji parked the car and they waited until Lauren would wake up Jayden before they could get out of the car.

"Jayden..." she whispered, gently shaking his shoulder. He didn`t even stir. She tried again, this time a bit louder. "Jayden, wake up." Again nothing, so she tried one last time, shaking him a bit harder. "Jayden, please you have to wake up. We`re already there, come on." He finally opened his eyes and Lauren slowly helped him to sit up.

"I`m sorry Jayden that I had to wake you up, but we have to go now." She said and waited for Ji to get out and open the door to help Jayden get out. Ji slowly got him out with Lauren`s help and steadied him with his arms until Lauren would get out. They made their way slowly into the hospital towards the front desk were a women was seated, currently talking on the telephone.

The three of them slowly approached her, making her put the phone down smiling nicely and asking "May I help you?"

"Yes, we came here because my brother over here is coughing blood and has a pretty high fever." said Lauren gesturing towards Jayden.

The woman`s face chanced to one of concern as she saw Jayden and said "He looks very tired and worn out, I`ll go and get a doctor. It could take some minutes until one would be here to check on your brother. I would offer you to take a seat in the meantime but in his condition I would rather offer him to lay down. I`ll check if there is any spare room."

"Thank you very much." answered Lauren still supporting Jayden as well as Ji. He really needed to lay down due to the fact that he was barely standing and leaning heavy on them, seeming to collapse every moment.

The women checked on her papers to find a room, as she found one she told them the directions to get there, as well handing Lauren a formular to fill out while they would be waiting for a doctor to come.

Lauren and Ji took Jayden to the room and laid him gently on the bed. He was coughing hard again gasping for air, he could barely keep his eyes open. Lauren looked at him worried, she knew he was in pain and she just hoped he would get better soon. "Don`t worry Jayden, you`ll be alright in no time, promise." she tried to calm him a bit down due to his nervousness of being in hospital.

She and Ji sat down on two nearby chairs and Lauren then remembered the formular the woman gave her and she started to fill it out. It asked general questions like name, special allergies or other illnesses. Every few seconds she would look up to see if Jayden was sleeping. As she finished she put it aside and turned her full attention towards her brother who now looked even worse then just a few minutes ago. It was quiet in the hospital room only some coughs every few seconds from Jayden were audible, luckily no blood. He was still shivering slightly and looked very pale, Lauren could also see that he was already feeling uncomfortable at the thought from being in a hospital.

"...Lau-ren..." he managed to croak out.

"Yeah? What is it Jayden?" she leaned closer to him.

"...You promise me that we won`t stay here for long?..." he asked her opening his eyes and looking at his sister almost pleading.

She hesitated a bit as she saw the pain in his eyes but yet told him "I promise, as long as you keep your promise not to make any trouble." He nodded slightly and closed his eyes again.

Lauren thought they were surely going to keep him here for the night seeing his condition. Although she would have liked it better to leave him here to be treated, she had to keep her promise. If it wouldn`t have been for her, Jayden wouldn`t have gone to the hospital. She pleaded him and he listened to her despite his fear of hospitals, so she wanted to respect his plea not to stay here for long and go home.

Ji was thankful that Lauren could convince Jayden to come. He remembered the time when Jayden was a kid and got seriously sick or hurt, he had many troubles to make the stubborn boy go to the doctor. Sometimes he even had to use force to convince Jayden, which is now not possible due to the fact that he is an old man and Jayden is bigger and stronger then earlier. Jayden never knew when he had to stop, he always trained until he got sick or collapsed from exhaustion. He barely listened when his Mentor told him to take a break from training, he said he had to train to be the best and that he would waste time by taking breaks.

Some moments later a doctor came into the room, greeting all of them and introducing himself as Dr. Johnson.

"What`s your name boy?" he asked friendly approaching Jayden.

"...Jayden..." he croaked out and started coughing afterwards.

"Hmm, that coughing sounds pretty bad. You said also that he coughed up blood" he asked Ji and Lauren seeming to make Jayden talk would only tire him out, but he remained checking Jayden`s vitals and temperature.

"Yes and he has also very high fever and is shivering slightly, he as well has a blurry vision." answered Lauren.

The doctor took the thermometer which he had put earlier into Jayden`s mouth to check he temperature and looked at the number.

"Well, his fever is 103.7`, which is above the normal rate of fever temperatures. It`s not dangerous, but it could get critical if it`s not treated. He has also high blood pressure, which is as well as the fever and his low pulse a reaction to blood loss from coughing. The blurriness is not a big deal, I`ll prescribe you some eye drops and it will go away. How did this all happen?" asked Dr. Johnson turning towards Lauren and Ji.

Lauren and Jayden looked a bit panicked over to their Mentor, not knowing how to answer. They had forgotten to discuss what to tell the doctor when he would ask. They couldn`t just tell that Jayden got injured during Samurai training. Lauren was bad at telling lies so she just hoped Ji would think of a lie now and answer. She was right as he nodded meaning he would handle this, so he was the first to answer.

"Well, it was an accident. A friend of him got the brilliant idea of playing and swinging around a broken broom stick. Jayden came up behind him while he was distracted from his phone so he couldn`t dodge as his friend didn`t see him and smacked Jayden in the face. He fell down and his nose started bleeding. We asked if he otherwise was fine, but he said he couldn`t see clear and was feeling very dizzy and as well speaking in a shaky voice." The doctor looked a bit suspicious at first but he seemed to believe the lie, so he nodded signalizing Ji to continue.

"We made him lay down and tried to stop the bleeding, at first it took us long to stop it, but luckily it did so. He then fell asleep for a few hours and as he woke up his voice was fine, but his vision remained blurry. We decided to go to a doctor, but before we could head off he started feeling very dizzy again and had to sit down. Then he started coughing hard and moments later he coughed blood and had also high fever around 101`. After he more or less was able to get up we headed to the hospital."

"Hmm..." said the doctor looking at Jayden, who wasn`t really paying attention to the conversation but rather more fighting the exhaustion and urge to sleep right now. "I`m sorry Jayden, I see you would like to sleep but you have to stay awake a little longer until we run some tests. Alright?" Jayden slowly nodded. Then Dr. Johnson looked again at Ji and Lauren and asked "Was that the only time he was sleeping after the accident?"

"No, he also slept some moments in the car on our way here, we got stuck in a traffic jam. I woke him up before we got here." answered Lauren.

"Did you have trouble waking him up?" asked the doctor.

"Now that you mention it, yes. I had to try a few times, but he didn`t even stir. After a few minutes he finally woke up. Why, is that somehow important?" she asked concerned.

"Well, yes because this is a symptom for a concussion. People with concussion tend to have problems to wake up when they sleep. The nosebleeds accompanied by dizziness are as well symptoms where the dizziness occurs because of lack of oxygen to the brain caused by blood loss. So it might be that Jayden has suffered a slight concussion, but we have to make some tests to make sure."

Doctor Johnson turned again to Jayden and saw that he had already closed his eyes. Lauren saw that too and she immediately got to his side to wake him up.

"Jayden, wake up! You can`t sleep now, please." she was yelling a bit, which made Jayden almost jump awake.

"I`m awake!...I`m awake." he said a bit panicked which resulted into coughing, this time again blood.

Doctor Johnson handed him a wash cloth and Lauren took it to clean the blood. He checked then Jayden`s vitals again before speaking "Jayden, I know you`re very tired now, but we have to hurry before your condition gets worse and you collapse due to your blood loss. We need to make the check up to see if you have a concussion, so you have to try and stay awake as long as you can. We try to finish the tests as fast as possible so that you can rest." Jayden slowly nodded.

"I would like you to wait in the waiting room while we finish the check up." said the doctor.

Lauren saw that Jayden had a look of fear crossing his face, pleading her to stay. She was reluctant to leave him, because she knew he was being afraid to be without her in a hospital even though it would be just for a few moments.

"Doctor Johnson, would it be possible that I can stay with here with Jayden during the check up? He doesn`t like hospitals and he would feel a bit uneasy without someone he knows, please?"

The doctor seemed to think a bit before answering "Alright, you can stay as long as you are quiet and don`t disturb."

"Yeah, sure. Thank you." answered Lauren. Doctor Johnson then went out to get some nurses with the equipment they needed.

"I`ll be then in the waiting room. Don`t worry Jayden, it`s nothing you have to be afraid of and don`t make anything stupid." said Ji after a while.

"...Y-Yeah..." answered Jayden, almost chuckling at Ji`s last comment.

Ji then stood up and went to the waiting room, passing Doctor Johnson and some nurses walking back to Jayden`s room.


End file.
